A Princess and Her Mistress
by alicecullenfan110
Summary: Femslash. Alice Cullen is a beautiful princess who has yet to marry. Isabella Swan is just another one of her maids. Soon, the princess begins to fall in love with her maid. What will happen when a new prince walks in, asking for her hand in marriage. Will she accept? Or will she deny his love, and bring about a war on her and her kingdom?
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I hope you will all like this story. I literally came up with it out of nowhere, so I figured I'd make it into a story.

I own nothing!

Bella's Perspective

I couldn't stop crying. My whole body was pink and quivering like a cold, shaven cat. If only things were different. If only I could be with her. Unfortunately, I can't. I was born out of royalty. I was born a girl. And yet, I was born to love and worship her.

The fair princess.

Alice Cullen.


	2. Welcome to Rottingstone

Author's Note: Not much to say except I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

I own nothing!

Alice's Perspective

This is the kingdom of Rottingstone. It is 8 miles away from the kingdom of Angarth and 200 miles away from the kingdom of Grathrate.

Our kingdom makes a living off of jewels that come from the mines and also livestock. Most farmers here raise chickens and sheep, which are plentiful here in Rottingstone. In the mines, we sell granite, coal, and diamonds.

Rottingstone is pretty popular. Our kingdom is vast and very wealthy. As many as 100 nomads come every year to settle and work here. Our population is only growing stronger and stronger. The only way it could decrease would be if we went to war.

Anyways, my name is Princess Mary Alice Cullen, but you may call me Princess Alice. I currently have 15 maids. The Princess always has less maids than the king and queen. My mother has 30 and my father has 45. I am 16 years young. My birthday is on the 27th of April.

I have not married yet, although my mother and father have said that I should be married by now. Every week, my mother and father invite a new suitor to the house. We go over the same routine every time: I say hello, we sit, we talk, we eat, I have to wear a tight and uncomfortable corsetted dress to appear skinnier than I already am, then he talks to my parents about his opinion of me, and he leaves. Of course, all of them have said no.

But there is one thing that I have not mentioned to you. I'm not interested in men. I have an attraction towards women. In fact, I am in love with someone.

Her name is Isabella Swan. She has been my maid since I was 12. I haven't told her yet, but I plan on telling her soon. She is the same age as me, only 3 months older. She is slightly taller than me and has long brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. She is very sweet, but can be serious when she needs to be. I don't know much about her, I just know that she is an orphan who began working with us to send money off to her aunt and uncle, who are currently taking care of her 5 other siblings.

Someday, I shall make Isabella Swan all mine. I just need to find a way to make it happen.


	3. Princess Alice

Author's Note: Sorry I didn't upload yesterday. I was busy hanging out with my boyfriend. Well, I'm back at it today and I plan on making this chapter pretty long, yet enjoyable. So, enjoy :)

I own nothing!

Bella's Perspective

Do you remember the first time you fell in love with someone? How long did it take you to fall for them? My first love was with someone I wasn't allowed to be with. A forbidden love, if you will. It is the worst kind of love, but it makes you feel so alive, so human. Love is so strong, it can break through any castle. However, this love couldn't break through the castle of Rottingstone.

Who am I, you may ask? My name is Isabella Swan. You may call me Bella. I was born on the 27th of January. I am 16 years old. My parents died when I was 11 years old from the plague. These were very sad times. My brothers and sisters were lucky to survive the plague, as well as me. My aunt and uncle took us in two days later. They are very kind to us and treat my brothers and sisters as if they were their own. This mostly has to do with the fact that they cannot have children.

My aunt and uncle, however, were having a hard time raising the children, so they sent me to work as a maid for the princess. I was okay with this because I knew we needed the money and I couldn't work on the fields. My first day wasn't all that hard since I took care of my mother and father when they were sick, so taking care of a princess who is the same age as me shouldn't be difficult. My first task was to fetch the princess a glass of milk. I did as I was told and walked back to the room. However, when I walked in, I laid my eyes on the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

Her figure was short, yet slender, with just the right amount of curves. Her breasts had been small, but slightly perky. She wore a beautiful red silk dress, which made her look older than she was. Her hair was black and cut short and her eyes were a beautiful shade of bright green. She smirked at me and said, "Are you going to hand me my drink?"

I gasped, handed her her drink, and said, "I'm so sorry, my lady."

"It's alright," the fair princess giggled, "my name is Alice Cullen. What is your name?"

"I-Isabella, your highness," I said, curtsying.

Alice sat down on her bed and patted the seat next to her, "sit, please."

I sat next to her and looked into her eyes. She smiled and asked, "may I braid your hair?"

I nodded, "yes, princess."

She smiled again and began braiding. I enjoyed her smile. "For now on," she said, "you shall be my new best friend. You must, however, call me Princess Alice. Is that alright?"

"Yes, Princess Alice," I smiled.

She finished braiding my hair and turned me around, "you're very pretty. Prettier than my other maids. They won't even let me braid their hair. They say it's not 'professional.'"

"You can braid my hair anytime, Princess Alice," I responded.

"Do you promise?" She asked.

"I promise."

Princess Alice squealed and hugged me. I hugged her back, making sure that I didn't hurt her in the process.

This was the moment I met the woman of my dreams. Four years later, we are still best friends. We play games and talk to one another whenever we can. We have to keep it a secret, though, or else the King and Queen will get mad and banish me from the palace. Nothing bothers me anymore. As long as the princess is happy and my brothers and sisters are safe, I will forever remain content with my life, no matter what happens.


	4. To Love a Maid

Author's Note: OMG I am sooo sorry that I couldn't upload for a few days. wasn't cooperating with me, which made me mad. Anyway, let's hear something from Alice, shall we? Enjoy :)

I own nothing!

Alice's Perspective

On the 6th of February, my mother told me I could hold off on lessons that day to go explore and maybe visit the village. I decided that I wanted to have fun with Isabella and maybe tell her my true feelings for her.

My day started off normal. I drank some milk and ate a fried egg along with some pancakes and got dressed for the day. I wore a light pink daytime dress with a white bow. Bella made it for me when I was 14 and it still fits me to this day. I brought an apple with me in case I needed a snack.

We decided to visit Rottingstone village first, where I got to meet her aunt, uncle, and 5 siblings. They were all very nice. We brought them blankets to use, carrots for the livestock, and some more potatoes and cabbage to make soup. We sat down and talked for a bit about how things were for them. They were still slightly poor, but things have gotten better since Bella started working for us. Also, the children have been helping out around the house as well as on the farm.

Afterwards, we left and brought more food and blankets to the poorest of the villagers. They enjoyed the gifts and smiled at us, telling us what a good job we had done. After doing this, we left to go back to the castle, where Bella and I went back to my room. I braided her hair and told her more stories about being a princess.

At some point, I stopped and looked at her. She looked right back at me and said, "What can I do for you, Princess Alice?"

"Bella, have you ever been...attracted to someone before?" I asked.

"Yes, your majesty," she said, biting her lip, "but, it's nothing."

"It is to me," I said, holding her hand.

Isabella blushed and whispered, "you're holding my hand, Princess Alice."

I smiled, "I know. I want to, Isabella."

That's when I did it. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I leaned into her slowly and laid a kiss upon her lips. She reciprocated almost immediately and moved her lips against mine, in a gentle, yet loving away. However, after 30 seconds, she pulled away, and ran out of the room.

Why? Why did she reject me?

I had to find out.


	5. To Love a Princess

Author's Note: Really liking the feedback, guys. I really appreciate it. It's tough to write stories sometimes, but I don't really just do it for the views. I write fanfics so that I can practice my writing skills. I plan on becoming a writer when I grow up. So, I hope you guys stick around for my future chapters :) Enjoy!

I own nothing!

Bella's Perspective

Those lips. Those soft, supple, pink lips...they were so perfect! I felt so honored to have her lips on mine. I couldn't help myself...I wanted more and more! But...I couldn't keep going. I had to stop. It's not legal for us to be together and I could get in serious trouble for kissing the princess. So, I had to pull away and run out of the room.

I ran to the place where I went to during my breaks. It was a small, abandoned cottage located right outside of the cottage. No one has used it since I was 6. According to storytellers, the cottage is haunted. I went inside it once and realized that it wasn't. They were all just afraid of the dark, I guess. It does get pretty dark in there at night.

I love her. I love her more than every star in the sky. And at that moment, I knew that she felt the same way. However, we just couldn't be together. A Princess is supposed to marry a prince, and I am to remain her maid until she lets me go. One day, she will find her prince. They will get married, have children, and become king and queen of his land.

And what is to become of me? Will I stay by her side and watch her rule the kingdom? Or will I be let go and be forced to take care of my brothers and sisters another way? I know I would be miserable just to watch her marry another, but if she asked me stay with her, I'd do it. Not just for my siblings, but because I loved her...I honestly did love her.

So, why can't I be with her? After all...I know that I could get in some serious trouble if the king and queen found out I was friends with the princess...However, being friends with the princess isn't as bad as getting caught kissing the princess. This was very frustrating.

And then, I remembered something. When I had just started working at the castle, I made a vow to the queen. I vowed that I would always look after Princess Alice and do anything she asked of me. I vowed to be by her side until she told me to leave her. I vowed to be her protector through thick and thin and be whatever she wanted me to be. Right now, she wants me to be her love...If that is what Princess Alice wants, that is what she shall have.

I quickly ran back to the castle and headed right to her room. She was still sitting on her bed, crying in her pillow. I walked towards her and sat on the bed. I always hated it when she cried. I caressed her head softly while she cried and placed a kiss on her cheek. She looked up at me sadly and asked, "Why? Why don't you love me?"

"I do," I said, "I always have and I always will."

"Please," Alice begged, "please tell me you'll be mine."

I placed my hand on her cheek and smiled, "I'll be yours forever."

She smiled and kissed me softly on the lips. I responded to her kiss eagerly by kissing her back.

This was the woman I loved. This was the moment we promised ourselves to each other. Only one question remains...will it last?


	6. Free Bird

Author's Note: Sorry, I went to see my dad and I can't really upload when I go to see my dad. Anyway, enjoy :)

I own nothing!

Alice's Perspective

After that day, everything was perfect. I felt freer and safer...like a bird! No one could judge me. No one could reject me. The woman I loved truly loved me back. She reminded me every day of how she felt, even on days when we could barely see each other.

My routine was different. Everyday, I woke up to the sweet voice, sight, and smell of my true love. I awoke with a kiss from her before she helped me out of bed and prepared my bath. To, which, she stayed by my side and recited stories and poems to me of which she either heard or made up herself.

Afterwards, I would get dressed and I would have breakfast with my parents. But afterwards, I would leave to the kitchen, make breakfast for Bella, and eat with her. At 11:00, she'd give me singing lessons and I'd show her some of the things I learned during my princess training lessons.

Around lunch time, Alice and I would make lunch together and eat in my room, where I also braided her hair and gave her light kisses. She would then return to her duties and I'd attend my lessons, learning about all of the things I needed to know about being a princess, and preparing myself to one day marry a prince and become a queen.

Marriage. This word frightens me. If I could, I would rule this kingdom myself and not have to worry about marrying a king. However, I cannot do that. One day, I must marry a prince, produce an heir, and become the queen of his kingdom. Thank goodness no one wanted to marry me yet. The secret is too always seem uninterested and chew very loudly with your mouth open.

Yes, I am aware that one day, a prince will find me attractive and I will be forced to marry him, but I just wish it didn't have to happen so soon. Why can't I wait until I'm 21? Is that still too old? Technically, I was supposed to be married at 13, but none of the princes found me suitable. They preferred other princesses from other kingdoms. One of my old friends got married when we were 13, and became pregnant soon after. She delivered an heir to the throne.

I had nothing to worry about marriage wise, until I met the man who would change my life forever. Prince Jasper of Klopex


	7. Prince Jasper

Author's Note: UGH! I hate being sick! This sucks so much! I promise to upload more and get better soon. Anyways, enjoy!

I own nothing!

Bella's Perspective

I loved her so much. I loved everything about her...her wisdom, her beauty, her kindness...everything. Everyday that was spent with her was a day well spent. Alice wasn't just any princess...she was my princess. Scratch that, she was my queen and I will always be her maid, no matter what happens.

Of course, the princes still visited Rottingstone. They never stayed for long, though. They always left within an hour. Our jobs as maids were to stay away from the two while they talked. If they needed anything, they would ring a bell and we would come by and do whatever it was they asked us to do.

Since becoming Alice's favorite maid, she usually called for me whenever she needed something. When a prince would visit, it was no different. When we were 13, we came up with code words whenever a prince would visit. If the prince was boring, she would say "pumpkin," if the prince was obsessed with himself, she would say "mirror," if the prince talked too much, she would say "announcer." Then, I would know, she was not interested in him.

Of course, she had never been interested in any of the princes before, and now I knew why. She never wanted any boy before. She just wanted me. The fair princess could have chosen any prince from any kingdom, and yet she chose me. And as long as she knew of my feelings for her, my life was complete.

However, our lives changed when Prince Jasper came to the Castle of Rottingstone. He was a very decent man who always dressed appropriately no matter where he was going or what he was doing. He had heard about the princess from his father, who wanted him to marry by his 18th birthday. Yet, the prince had never found someone "worthy enough for him."

Prince Jasper arrived on a Tuesday morning. He greeted the king and queen gently, yet you could clearly tell that he was only there to meet the princess. Princess Alice walked into the room and greeted him with a curtsy, while he took her hand and kissed it. Afterwards, we were dismissed so that they could have their privacy.

Of course, I went to my typical station. I listened to their conversation through the door that lead into the dining room. I could hear most, but not all of the conversation. He seemed a little too full of himself and would comment on Alice's appearance from time to time.

"Alice, what is your stance on corsets?" he asked her.

"Well," Alice began, "I like them, I just don't wear them often."

Jasper scoffed, "You should wear them more. They really slim a woman down and make her look more elegant."

That arrogant fool! How dare he speak to the princess like that! Unfortunately, Alice is not allowed to speak rudely to the prince, so all she could do was laugh and agree. I could tell, however, that she was angry by what he had said. Quickly, she rang the bell and I walked in. As soon as I walked in, I saw her smile at me and say, "Hello, I would like some tea, please."

Jasper scoffed, "That is not how you treat your servants!"

He suddenly got up and pushed me down onto the floor, "Get up!"

I quickly got up and looked him in the eyes.

"You get the princess a pitcher of tea with honey along with some glasses or I shall have you thrown out of this palace!"

I muttered a small "yes, sir" and did as I was told.

I made her tea, put the honey in the pitcher, put it all on a tray with glasses, and placed them on the table. However, when Alice picked one up, she dropped it and it fell when it hit the ground.

Alice gasped, "I am so sorry!"

Jasper got mad and slapped me, "You clumsy fool! Clean it up and fetch her another glass! NOW!"

I did as I was told and went back to my area.

If Alice marries him, we're all doomed.


	8. Arranged Marriage

Author's note: I'm soooo sorry that I was gone. I was recently in the school play, so I was busy for a while. I'm actually kind of surprised that I didn't receive any negative reviews for making Jasper a jerk. I mean, I would have been okay with it, but I'm just shocked that I didn't get any negative reviews. Anyway, enjoy!

Alice's perspective

Prince Jasper was an arrogant fool who did not care about anyone. He hated those who were poorer then him and respected only those who were richer than him, though he was certainly jealous of them. He was known to spit on and hit all of his servants, including the women. Jasper thought that women were only here to make children and please them. That was it.

Of course, he only wanted an attractive princess who would make him a beautiful son. He swore on his life that if he ever made a girl, both she and his wife would be executed. It would be the same if he had produced an ugly son. This is why he had a hard time picking out the right princess. This is why Prince Jasper, the man who hated almost everything, chose me.

He walked right into my father's study with a small grin on his face. My father asked all of the maids for privacy, which they agreed upon. Then, Bella and I fled to our spot...a small closet that was conveniently right next to my father's study. The walls were pretty thin, so you could hear all that went on in that room, as long as you were quiet. We stayed quiet and listened to their conversation.

"Your highness," Jasper said, "I find your daughter to be a lovely lady with plenty of potential to rule a kingdom one day."

"Well, I would hope so," said my father.

"This is, of course, the reason why I have chosen to marry Princess Alice and form an alliance between our kingdoms."

I was so shocked. Why, oh why did he have to choose me? He could have chosen any girl from any kingdom, and he had to choose me? Even though my heart belonged to another, who could love me more than he ever could? I couldn't believe it. I hated this man. I wish death upon him. I reject him as my fiance and will marry whomever I shall choose!

"Oh wonderful!" My father said.

NO! Why would my father accept? I refuse to marry him. I do not wish to marry him. He will make a terrible husband and a horrible father to my children. I curse his name and I curse his face. It is the face only a mother could love.

"However, you do know what would happen if she refused to marry me, right?" Jasper asked.

My father gulped and began to breathe heavily, "What would happen?"

"Oh nothing," he laughed, "just a war between our two kingdoms. Of course, you could never win against us."

My father became extremely nervous, "I can assure you that my daughter would love to marry you."

Jasper began to sound excited, "Excellent! I will arrange the marriage!"

"No..." I whispered.

Bella held me as I cried on her shoulder. "Shh," she whispered, "everything will be alright."

"But, I am being forced to marry a man I do not love," I cried.

"You'll be fine. I'll stay with you," she said.

"However, I have two conditions," Jasper added.

What are your conditions?" My father asked.

"One," Jasper began, "the princess must be put on a strict diet. I can not allow the future mother of my children to get fat. It is unnatural and disgusting!"

He laughed, "Of course. My daughter will start her diet immediately."

"And two," Jasper continued, "I wish to move in for now until we are married. Once we are married, she shall move into my castle alone. None of her servants shall be allowed to move in with us."

My father gulped, "yes, your majesty."

Afterwards, Prince Jasper left and Bella and I went to my bedroom, where I cried the rest of the day. I could not imagine myself without Bella. She was the love of my life. She has been here for me for 4 years now. I could not let her go and live without me. I'd rather die.

The way I saw it, my life was over the moment I met Prince Jasper.


	9. A Princess's Guilty Pleasure

Author's Note: Sorry, I've been slow on updates. I just finished off my junior year of high school, now it's nothing but sunny days and happiness :) Anyway, enjoy!

I own nothing!

Bella's Perspective

I cried in secret. The rest of the day was a blur. I felt completely numb and broken. Each breath I took killed me and each tear left me naked. Of course, I tried to hide it from the others. If someone asked me about it, I'd just tell them I was really happy for Alice. Of course, it just hurt me even more when I said that.

At least I knew I wasn't the only one. Alice was in just as much pain as I was in. She couldn't eat or sleep. Sometimes, she could not walk, so I had to help her. For a whole week, I saw her sob and sigh. Sometimes, I had to force feed her at moments when we were alone. But of course, that wasn't all we did when we were alone.

That night, when we found out that she was engaged, we made love for the first time. We realized that our time was limited and we felt as if we were ready to express our love for each other at this moment. It was special...she was special.

We made love in the cottage at night. I helped sneak her out of the castle and lead her into the cottage, where we committed the act.

Her body was soft, elegant, and well chiseled. Any man or woman would be lucky to be in the presence of her, the princess of Rottingstone. We kissed with a hot, burning passion. The sheets tangled against us as we moved, ever-moving, ever-flowing, waiting to be set still for once. Every touch felt beautiful and loving. Every time I touched her, she moaned gracefully with such meaning. I made sure to move softly over her body. Then it was her turn to please me. I could not believe this angel wanted to touch me in such a way! And the way she moved her fingers and lips was magical, as if a witch had taken over my beloved princess.

When we had finished, we laid there and just talked for a while, adoring each other, until we got tired and decided to retire to our rooms. We began doing this every day for a whole week. If this is supposed to be a sin, I don't mind. I would rather die and go to hell then die and never get to know Alice Cullen in such a way. I will die a sinner...but at least I will die a happy sinner.

She cried every night, and I'd comfort her. I didn't know exactly what she was going through, but I knew one thing: she did not want to marry Jasper. Jasper was too abusive and was not a good choice for Alice. I'd rather die then see Alice get hurt by him.

Next week, we were supposed to have dinner with the Hale family. Oh, what fun that will be. I get to watch them comment on my beautiful princess and judge her as if she's some race horse.

20 days until the wedding.


	10. A Change of Plans

Author's Note: Okay, I officially know what I want to do with this story, so bare with me in case it's not what you guys want.

I own nothing!

Alice's Perspective

This was my last day of freedom. I decided to spend it wisely. I told everyone that today, I wanted some time to myself. Everyone agreed and so I spent this day with Bella in the village, cottage, or wherever the hell we wanted to go.

First, we picked berries in the forest. Of course, we only picked the ones we knew weren't poisonous. My father took me here once and showed me which ones were okay to eat and which ones were not okay to eat.

Then, we visited Bella's aunt, uncle, and siblings. They all congratulated me on my engagement and wished me luck. Luck is definitely something I needed. They gave me a fruit basket and a whole chicken to take home and eat for supper. We took it all home and gave it to the servants, asking them to cook it for supper using my mom's old family recipe.

Afterwards, we went to our cottage in the woods, where we made love and talked about our love for each other. We made a promise to each other that no matter what happens, we will love each other. We also talked about what we wanted for our future.

We wanted a big castle, somewhere far away where no one could find us, like in a fairy tale. We wanted to marry each other and be the queens of our castle. There would be a limited amount of servants. We'd dress each other, bathe each other, feed each other, and love each other until the day we died. We would have no children, just each other. Our love knows no bounds. Our love is strong enough to break each and every wall.

Bella then turned to me and said, "I wish we could run away together."

I sighed. I wanted to run away as well, but I knew that I couldn't. It was my duty to marry Prince Jasper and one day serve as queen.

"I wish we could, too, but I know this can never happen," I said.

"Or can it..."

I turned to face her, "How?"

Bella grinned, "I know how." She then got up and started pacing the room.

"There is a place that is located 20 miles east of the forest. It is called Wendletown, and it has no king nor a queen. It is a simple little town that grows corn and hunts for meat. We could live there and start a new life."

"But what if they found us?" I asked.

"They won't find us there. Almost no one goes to Wendletown because it has no king or queen. It is an outcast town. Besides, our kingdom is too afraid to travel there because of all the dire wolves in the woods. They'll never think to look for us there," Bella whispered.

I grinned. It sounded like an amazing idea. I mean, I could learn to grow crops and hunt. I may be a princess, but I'd be willing to give up the crown in order to be happy with my one true love.

"I'll do it," I smiled.

Bella smiled and kissed me passionately. The plan was to leave the very next night after my wedding.

One more night until my dreams could come true.


	11. The Great Escape

Author's Note: And this is where it gets interesting...

Bella's Perspective

Today was the day. My princess was to marry a man who she did not love. A man who would never love her the way I could. But it didn't matter. Because tonight, I was going to save my princess and elope with her. I just need to set our plan in motion.

Plan A: We escape during the party while no one is looking and run away into the woods, where I bring plenty of food and water to last us a week in the woods.

Plan B: I rescue her at night while everyone is asleep and we run away together.

Either way, this plan has to work. If not, she will be doomed to be a slave forever. I cannot stand for this. I must save her tonight.

I got up this morning feeling happy about tonight's plans. One of the maids asked me why I was so happy this morning, so I lied to them and said that I was happy for Princess Alice. Then. I went up to her room, kissed her, and got her ready for the day. She looked very happy to see me, even though I knew she dreaded this day.

Alice's dress looked stunning on her. It was a beautiful white dress, made from the finest silk in the land. It looked lovely on her pale skin and I felt happy to even be in the presence of such a beauty. For her flowers, we chose white roses and lilies, because they were her favorite. She began to cry, so I comforted her with a hug while whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

Of course, I wasn't allowed to go to the wedding. I was only allowed to serve as a servant at the after party. So, I quietly waited until after the wedding to go and see her.

I guess I underestimated how busy I would be at the wedding. Everything was so noisy and I barely got to see Alice at all. On top of that, I never got a single break, I was always serving someone.

Thankfully, at one point, Alice came up to me and said she would like a glass of wine. Then, she whispered in my ear and said, "I just can't wait to get out of here, my love. Maybe tonight, I can dance with you, my beautiful bride." I nodded, smiled, and got her a glass of wine.

After the party, I helped everyone clean up. Alice and Jasper went up to Alice's room to go to bed. I gave her a bottle of wine and something to drug the prince so that he would fall into a deep sleep tonight, just in case. She gave me one last kiss and left.

Soon, after midnight, I got up and went to her and Jasper's room. Alice was crying, so I quietly comforted her and helped her escape out of the palace. When we got far enough away, I stopped and said, "What's wrong, my love?"

Alice wept, "He...touched me..."

I held her, "It's okay. Did he hurt you?"

"N-no...but I just hope that you will forgive me? I didn't mean to cheat on you..." Alice cried.

"It's not cheating," I whispered, "You didn't want it, but he did. So everything is fine."

We stopped after a few miles and decided to rest. Things will only get better. Nothing can get any worse.


	12. Captured

Author's Note: Can't wait to finish this story. I've got a good ending planned for you :)

I own nothing!

Alice's Perspective

That morning, my life changed for the worst. Turns out, Jasper awoke early to find me not in his bed. He sent his guards out to find me, which they did. Bella and I were only 2 miles east of Rottingstone.

Bella? Where is she? Did she abandon me forever?

Bella?

Bella?!

BELLA!?

When I first got to his castle, he led me up to his room, where he was waiting. He had an evil look on his face, the kind of look you would give to someone that you wanted to kill. He got closer to me and smacked me across the face.

"You dare to leave me, you little whore?!" He yelled.

I began to cry, "Please, let me explain!"

"No," Jasper said, tying me to the bed, "you let me explain."

He grinned, like an evil little fox, ready to pounce.

"You are my princess, therefore you must do as I say. If not, you will surely die."

I gasped.

"Also," Jasper warned, "If you get pregnant, you must produce an heir, a beautiful heir, if not, both you and the little monster will die."

He then left me all alone in the bed, all tied up, not able to move.

My life was over. Not only am I trapped in his castle, but my true love abandoned me. Now, I'm all alone behind his castle walls. To make matters worse, I'm pregnant with his child. It better be a boy because if it isn't, I will surely die. Then again, I wouldn't mind dying now. Bella abandoned me and I'm married to a psychopath.

There is no hope. Love surely does not exist.

Week 18

My stomach is growing bigger every day. His servants take care of me every day, while he pays no attention to me. I am still tied to this bed, but I plan on making him untie me by seducing him tonight. Jasper doesn't listen, he only laughs and says "it better be a boy."

If I die, I want this baby to live and be free. In fact, I hope it is a boy, so that he can abandon his father and rule a new kingdom. He will be a kind prince and make his mother proud. I will love this child no matter what. I just hope that I can live long enough to see him.

Week 25

I am growing weaker. The servants give me soup and water daily. Of course, Jasper doesn't care if I die, he just wants the baby to live. He doesn't love me. He doesn't care about me. He wants me to die.

My baby moves at a rapid pace, always moving, always growing, but yet, it loves me. Jasper has now untied me from the bed, but he still leaves the door locked, so that I cannot escape the room. I am now able to touch my stomach and feel my baby move against me. My baby loves it when I sing it a lullaby and rub my belly.

Soon, my baby will arrive.

Week 30

The king has died today, therefore I am now queen and my baby will either be a prince or a princess. Jasper's coronation is tomorrow. He will be crowned king of Kloplex, ruling with an iron fist.

If he dies, my child will take over. I hope he dies after my son or daughter is born. I know that I will probably die from childbirth, since I grow sicker everyday. I just hope that Bella will come back and rescue me, but I know that that will never happen. She doesn't love me anymore and she never will.

Week 36

I am at full term. The baby could come out any day now. Jasper grows impatient every day. I think that even after he produces an heir, he will still kill me. He keeps a knife in his pocket. He's scared that I would want to kill my baby, but I don't. I love this child that is living inside me and I want it to live and grow and someday rule this kingdom better than Jasper ever could.

I was fast asleep in my room, when I felt a kick. And then, I felt the worst pain of my life. The baby was coming and no one was awake. I needed help. I wanted this baby to live. Then, I heard someone come in the room. It had red, glowing eyes. I was so scared that I clutched my belly and said, "you cannot have my baby!"

The voice shushed me, "I want to help you."

I swear I thought I could recognize the voice. But I can't remember. The figure removed the blanket and checked to see what the damage was.

"Your water has broken, the baby should be arriving soon."

It presented me with soup, and I drank it. It felt warm and was very delicious.

We waited until I was ready to give birth.

"Alright, push, your highness!" The figure said.

I pushed with a great force. After three pushes, the baby came out and cried. I felt the figure cut the cord.

"It's a boy," the figure said.

Then, I recognized the voice. It was my Bella, my love, but what was she doing here?

Suddenly, my life began to flash before my eyes and I felt the darkness consume me. However, before I could let it fully consume me, I felt the fires that burned through me. It hurt so much, but I had no idea what was going on. I just felt the pain. Bella, why are you doing this? Please, don't hurt my baby.

When I came to, I realized what had happened to me.

I was alive, but not really.

I was reborn.

As a vampire.


	13. Vampire

Author's Note: So this chapter is going to explain why Bella was gone. Please don't hate on Bella because she has a good reason for not being there. Enjoy :)

I own nothing!

Bella's Perspective

It was late at night, when I thought I heard something. I woke up and saw something dark in the distance. It was like a ghost, and it had red eyes. I threw a rock at it and told it to go away, but I was too late.

It came up to me at the speed of light. Suddenly, I could feel something bite me, then I felt the worst pain of my life. It felt as if I was on fire, but I wasn't. I also felt myself being carried away, but I had no idea what was going on. I just knew that whatever was happening to me was terrible and I needed to get away, but I could not move.

I came to around three days later. I was in the woods somewhere. I saw someone stare at me. It was a man. I had the sudden urge to defeat him, but when I tried to attack, he stopped me and forced me to calm down.

"Let me explain," he said, "I want to help you."

"HOW!?" I screamed.

"My name is Edward," he said, "I used to live in Rottingstone, but I was bitten by a vampire around 5 years ago."

"I remember you," I said, "you're the boy who went missing. My sister was fond of you."

He grinned, "I trained myself to be the man I am today. I found you in the woods and I thought I could just eat you, but I couldn't. I saw the way you were wrapped around Princess Alice, and I just knew you two were together, so I just couldn't hurt you. Suddenly, you woke up, threw the rock at me, and I panicked. I'm sorry for biting you."

"Well, I certainly don't like being a vampire," I said, "But I guess I can forgive you."

Then I remembered. Alice! I need to get to her.

I began running over to where I thought she was, but I couldn't find her. I started running everywhere, but I couldn't find her! Oh no, what have I done!? I began to get angry...EDWARD! I ran up to him and put him in a chokehold.

"SHE'S GONE AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Edward pinned me down, "relax, I know where she is."

"Where is she?!" I yelled.

"The prince's guards came and got her. If you had stayed long enough, I would have told you calmly and rationally," Edward said.

"I need to get her back," I said, "but how?"

Edward stood up, "I will help to train you for the big day. It will take more than fighting skills to save her, though. You must know how to kill, how to sneak up on someone, how to make things, how to hunt, and how to save others."

I nodded, "I'll do it."

My training began that day. Soon, I will have the ability to save my Princess from death.

Week 18

My training is going well. So far, I have mastered the skill of hunting and being able to control myself around others, especially humans. He taught me how to fight, my only problem is that I am weak when it comes to pleas. Soon, I will master this.

I've been watching Alice a little from Jasper's castle. I hate to see her in pain, but I will save her soon, so that she never has to deal with this again.

Week 25

I grow stronger and stronger every day while Alice grows weaker and weaker. I have mastered killing others, even if they beg me to let them live. I have also mastered the art of sneaking up on people. Someday soon, I will kill Jasper and save my princess.

Alice is bonding with the child that is growing in her stomach. Jasper wants to kill her after the baby is born, but I won't let that happen. Since Alice is pregnant, Edward has prepared me for when Alice goes into labor. Apparently, he has helped deliver babies before. He also taught me how to turn people, in case I need to turn Alice.

Let's just hope that I won't have to.

Week 30

The king has died, which means that Jasper will be the new king. I have a feeling that Alice wants to keep this child, I just hope that it ends up being more like Alice, because I would hate for it to be a monster like Jasper.

I have mastered almost every skill, I just need to learn how to make tools. Edward is very patient, but I know he'll be able to help me. So far, we've been feeding off of humans, but we soon plan to try animals and see how that works out. Maybe, things will get better for us.

Week 36

Alice's baby is at full term, and I am ready to deliver this baby. All of my training is done, and I just know that I am ready to kill Jasper and rescue Alice.

The plan was set in motion. I was going to sneak inside the palace, kill Jasper in his study, go up to Alice's room, save her, and make sure I have everything she needs in case she has to give birth soon. The plan was fool proof.

That night, I prepared my items, and ran to the castle, where my darling princess was located. I found a way to sneak in the castle and quietly found a pan to make soup for my princess. I made the soup and left it in the kitchen.

Next, I needed to go up to Jasper's study. I noticed that most nights, he went up to his study, drank, and fell asleep. I was ready to save my princess. I managed to sneak into his study. I got out the dagger I made from rocks and was about to stab him when he woke up. He tried to fight me and tried to call his guards, but got him in a chokehold before he could call out for them. Suddenly, I took the knife, and stabbed him multiple times in the chest while still keeping him quiet.

Next, I got the soup and went up to Alice's room where I knew she would be. I noticed that she was clutching her stomach as if she was in pain and I realized that she was in labor. I walked in and put down the bowl of soup. She spotted me and said, "you cannot have my baby!"

I calmed her down, "I want to help you."

I removed the blanket to see if her water had broken and to see if the baby was making any progress. I noticed that her water was broken and she was half way dilated.

"Your water has broken. Your baby should be arriving soon," I said.

I gave Alice the soup and she drank it all down. She seemed to enjoy the soup a lot. I checked on her a bunch and managed to stretch her enough to get her fully dilated. The baby was crowning and completely ready to come out.

I got in position and prepared her for childbirth, "Alright, push, your highness!"

She pushed for a while until the baby came out. He cried and I cut the umbilical cord with my knife. I cleaned the baby off and looked down to see what the baby was.

I smiled, "It's a boy."

Alice smiled, but I knew what was happening. She was giving up, and I was losing her. Quickly, I kneeled down and bit her on the neck. She screamed and I quickly got her out of there while Edward took the baby. Thankfully, Edward knows how to take care of babies. I laid her down on the grass once we got as far away from the castle as we could.

I hope I did it right. If not, I may or may not have killed the love of my life.

Thankfully, in three days time, she awoke from her slumber.

Now, I just hope that after all this time, she can forgive me for what I've done.


	14. Reborn

Author's Note: This may be the last chapter unless you guys want me to do a sequel. Send me your ideas in a review down below. Enjoy! :)

Alice's Perspective

I awoke around 3 days after my child's birth. I didn't remember much, just Bella helping me deliver my son and me feeling a terrible, unimaginable pain. Now, the pain was gone and I was ready to wake up and face the world.

First, I saw Bella. She was smiling at me. I began to smile back. I realized that, even though she did leave me, I just couldn't be mad at her. I just needed a good explanation. I got up and hugged her, "Bella, how I've missed you!"

She hugged me back, "I missed you too, my love."

"Where's my baby?" I asked.

Bella went into a room and brought out a beautiful baby boy, "Here he is."

I smiled and fed it milk from my breast, "His name will be Henry, and he will take on my last name."

Bella smiled and kissed me passionately. I kissed her back, with equal passion.

After I fed my son, I put him back in the makeshift crib and went with Bella to go hunt. We went off into the woods, where she taught me how to hunt animals. It was easy for me, considering that I was a newborn vampire. I ate 2 deer, while Bella ate a bear.

Afterwards, Bella introduced me to Edward, where he taught me the history of vampires. I knew what I was and I knew what I needed to do. I needed to keep my son and my lovely wife safe from harm.

We lived our life in Wendletown. It was a quiet town, where there was no king or queen. Edward grew crops and sold them for money, which we would send to Bella's aunt and uncle to keep them alive and well. Bella made a wonderful second mother to our son, and he seemed to like us both.

Bella and I would make love every once in a while. Eventually, I asked her what happened and she told me the whole story. I forgave my darling wife and kissed her to show her how much I loved her.

This was my life now, and I loved it.


End file.
